


Green Looks Good On You

by Magnuslove



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnuslove/pseuds/Magnuslove
Summary: Rarely was Mando at a loss for words. She had that effect.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Mando set the ship down roughly amongst the sandy dunes of Nevarro and breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to be back on solid ground, and with a bounty in tow, no less. Greef had given him a tough one this time, and he was thankful that Cara Dune was along for the ride. Her assistance in the form of fighting skills proved invaluable in the fugitive’s capture. The former shock trooper’s skills were razor sharp as always. It amazed Din that a woman who could be so gentle with a child could just as easily snap a neck with the same hands. She never ceased to amaze him, honestly, and he grunted to himself, thinking about how he almost didn’t ask her to come with them. It would have been a foolish mistake indeed.

Cara made her way into the cockpit and looked out into the vast expanse of the Nevarro desert.

“Why staying so far out of town?”, she inquired. “The closer we are, the sooner we drop the bounty and go.”

“Greef said town is safe and that there’s no sign of the Empire, but I don’t trust that”, he answered while powering down the ship. “Besides, we need supplies, and with this bounty we’ll be able to load up. So we’ll be here for a little while.”

“Alright. I’ll get the kid. You get the bounty. Meet you out front.”

* * *

The trio made it into town without any trouble. Greef appeared to be telling the truth. Nothing seemed out the ordinary and the town seemed almost peaceful. They made their way to the usual meeting place at the cantina, and Greef waved them over towards a dark corner booth as soon as he saw the Mandalorian cross the threshold of the bar.

“Mando! Good to see you, old friend!” he effused, hand extended for a hearty shake. “Cara Dune, space seems to be suiting you,” he said graciously to the woman whose extended hand he placed a light kiss upon. “You are a sight for sore eyes.”

Cara smiled warmly at the man. “Good to see you too, Greef. Nice to be back on a Nevarro. Seems quiet,” she said while looking around the room. No one seemed to be paying them any attention. Hell, no one even looked up when Mando entered the room. It actually seemed comfortable and cozy in the dark little cantina. Definitely different this time.

“No Empire, no problems,” laughed Greef. “They took off shortly after you left. There was nothing here that they wanted anymore. And they don’t waste their time if there’s nothing to be gained. However, I won’t be surprised if the show up again one day. But we’ll deal with that when the time comes.” He turned his attention to the pod floating beside Mando.

“How’s the little guy. Can I see him?” He asked curiously while reaching for the pram. Mando grabbed his hand before he could open it. The Mandalorian looked around the cantina cautiously. Just because the Empire wasn’t visible didn’t mean there weren’t agents here. But no one was looking at them. No one even glanced in their direction. He opened the pod slightly, just enough for Greef to catch a glimpse of the sleeping child. Greef smiled and looked up at Mando.

“He’s getting big. Any more surprises from him?”

“No. Just fewer naps.”

“The joys of parenthood,” he chuckled as Mando closed the pod. Once the child was tucked away again, Greef turned his attention back to a Cara, who was sipping on a drink.

“So how long are you all staying? I’m actually having a little party tonight. I’d love for you to stop by.“

“Just long enough to stock up. The sooner we leave the better.”

“Cmon, it’s safe here. And if you don’t mind me saying, you both look like hell. You could probably use a little break. It’s just going to be a small party, a few close friends. Dune, you’ve gotta be sick of being on a cramped ship. A woman like yourself deserves a little pampering and attention. As a matter of fact, the shop around the corner just got in a new shipment of women’s evening wear. I saw a dress in the window that I think would be perfect on you. My treat. Say yes?”

Cara actually didn’t know how to respond. No one had ever told her that she deserved to be pampered. She couldn’t even imagine how that would feel. And a dress. She hadn’t worn one since she was a young girl on Alderaan. All of a sudden she did feel tired and dusty. A warm bath, a pretty gown...

Mando sat listening but said nothing. He felt bad, because Cara did deserve those things. She had very little privacy or peace onboard the Razor Crest. She didn’t have any nice clothes, no chance to take a warm bath. She always seemed to fighting by his side or taking care of the kid. There was really nothing to call her own.

“You should go,” he spoke up suddenly. Both Greef and Cara looked at him, surprise showing on their faces. “You deserve a break, Cara. Go get what you need, and when you get back to the ship, keep the kid while I get supplies. We’ll leave after you come back to the ship tonight. Greef, you’ll bring her out?”

“Of course, of course! She’ll be in the safest of hands.”

Cara looked over to a Mando, wishing she could see his face. “You sure it won’t be a problem?”

“No,” he answered evenly. You two go shopping. I’m taking the kid back to the ship. See you when you get back.”

“We won’t be long,” said Greef happily as he raised himself out of the booth and reached out he hand to Cara, who took it and lifted herself out of the booth to stand beside him.

“I’ll see you guys soon,” she said, sliding her fingers along his arm as she headed to the exit, arm in arm with Greef. Mando sat long enough to watch them walk through the doorway, before he stood and walked out himself, child in tow, back to his ship.

* * *

True to their word, Cara and Greef returned shortly, boxes and bags strewn across the seat beside them. Cara jumped out first and headed up the ramp as Mando was coming down.

“Hey, big guy, I’m back. You’re not gonna believe the credits this guy spent. I could get used to being spoiled,” she chuckled. “Where’s the kid?”

“Playing,” he answered as he stepped off the ramp and headed towards Greef.

“I’m gonna go check on the little guy. Thanks for today, Greef,” she smiled at the man while continuing up the ramp. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“I’ll pick you up right back here,” he answered. “And you’re welcome.”

Mando continued down the ramp, eyes never leaving Greef. He approached the man, stopping when he was close enough the see the drops of sweat on his face.

“What game are you playing at, Greef? Why are you doing all of this?” Greef took a step back, shock registering on his face.

“I’m being a nice guy. Is that bad?”

“It’s not the Greef I remember.”

“Things change, Mando. People change. Did you see how excited Dune was? She’s a good woman. She deserves good things.”

“Don’t hurt her. Don’t let anyone hurt her. Are we clear?”

“Not that she can’t take care of herself, but I have no intention of hurting her. She’ll be safe with me and I’ll bring her right back here. Ok?” Greef smiled and climbed back into his cruiser.

“If I didn’t know any better, Mando, I’d say you were jealous,” he chuckled. “ I’ll see you later.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mando strode back up the ramp and into the cockpit where Cara and child were playing. She was bouncing him in her lap and the kid was smiling enthusiastically. Boxes and bags were sitting at her feet. Cara reached into one of the bags and pulled out a small toy rattle. She shook it and the kid’s eyes grew into saucers, and she laughed and gave him the toy.

“I’d thought you’d like that,” she giggled and he swung the rattle wildly in her face. “ No hitting , though. Rattle rule number 1.” She looked up at Mando as he watched the child play. “You heading out?”

“Yes. Did Greef buy him that?”

“No. I did. Does it matter?”

“I guess not,” he answered. “So where is this gown?” Cara reached down and picked up the box to her left. “Here. Let me know what you think.”

“Why do you care what I think?”

“Because if it looks like shit you’ll tell me. If I look like shit in it, you’ll tell me. You’re kind of an ass that way.”

Mando didn’t respond. He opened the box and pulled out the dress. It was a beautiful emerald green gown. He couldn’t feel the material through his gloves, but it looked soft. And expensive. It had obviously been tailored for Cara and would undoubtedly fit like a second skin. There was a long slit on the left side that he knew that would travel well up the woman‘s thigh. He instantly didn’t like the thought of her wearing the gown while on Greef’s arm. He thought for a second about saying that, but quickly pulled back. He admittedly knew very little about women. But he definitely knew better than to treat Cara Dune like she was his possession. At the very least, she would curse him out. Most, she would snap him in half like a twig.

“It’s very nice. Must have cost him a lot of credits. What is it going to cost us?”

“He said he was taking it out of our bounty.”

Mando was ready to object, but Cara cut him off with a laugh.

“It’s not costing us anything. He said it was all a gift. The dress, the shoes, the makeup, everything. He wanted to buy jewelry too, but I told him that was too much.”  
  


“I still don’t completely trust him, Cara. Just be careful.”

”I’m a big girl, Din,” she sighed. “He’s just appreciative because the little guy saved his life. Almost dying can change a person’s perspective.”

”Not from what I’ve seen.”

”Then you haven’t been looking. Go shopping. The kid and I are going to get cleaned up and I’m going to change.” Cara picked the child up and headed out of the cockpit.   
  


“See you when you get back.”

* * *

Mando moved quickly about the task at hand. He still wasn’t comfortable being so exposed, although absolutely no one seemed to take any notice of him. He was irritated and uncomfortable , and honestly, he knew it wasn’t just from being back on Nevarro. The whole Greef/ Cara thing bothered him and he didn’t know why. Deep down, he believed Greef was sincere, so that wasn’t the issue. Cara was certainly capable of handling herself even if something did go down, so that wasn’t it either. _I don’t want her to leave us. I don’t want her to want to stay here._ Truthfully, he had become dependent on the woman. She made it so much easier to do what he needed to do. The kid loved her, and he supposed he did too. And while he certainly wasn’t interested in starting up anything with her (not that he could anyhow), he didn’t want to see her with anybody else. He selfishly wanted her to be theirs and theirs alone.  
  


“Dammit,” he grumbled under his breath. He was walking a very fine line. How to keep Cara happy and with them while keeping her at arm’s length. She loved them. He knew that. But her pride would make her leave if he didn’t respect and treat her the way that she deserved. But how to go about that eluded the Mandalorian. He shook the thought from his head and finished getting the supplies before heading back to the ship.

* * *

Back at the ship, Mando began unloading the supplies into the hold of the Razor Crest. Cara and the kid didn’t make an appearance immediately, and he had everything put away before he called to them.

”We’re below deck. Be up in a minute. I’m getting dressed,” Cara answered. Mando slumped into his cockpit seat. He suddenly felt nervous and anxious. He sat looking out into the vast desert expanse for several minutes, oblivious to the woman and child entering the cockpit behind him until Cara cleared her throat, pulling him from his thoughts.

”Well, what do you think?” she asked.

Din turned around in his seat and immediately felt his heart fall into his lap. The woman looked absolutely stunning. The gown shimmered like a jewel against her toned dark skin. The strapless top was heart shaped and held her bosom tightly in the supple cloth. The bottom hugged every curve, and the slit did indeed rise up to expose her beautiful toned legs. Her dark hair was pinned up and off of her face. Her beautiful face, dark eyes glistening in the soft cockpit light, her lips full and pouty under the dark red stain of lipstick.

He had never been happier to be wearing his helmet than right now. He would have died if Cara could have seen his expression, mouth hanging open, eyes bulging out of their sockets. He felt lightheaded and was grateful that he was already sitting.

Cara stood looking at the Mandalorian, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. She felt good, but Mando’s silence made her anxious. She didn’t wear dresses and now wasn’t sure that she had pulled off the look. She looked expectantly at the man for several seconds before speaking again.

”Look, I know I’m not exactly princess material, but-“

Her voice pulled him out of the trance, and he cleared his throat before speaking again.   
  


“Green looks good on you. You look incredible Cara.” He spoke slowly, hoping his tone didn’t betray his thoughts. He felt very hot.   
  


Cara grinned and Mando’s heart dropped a little bit more.   
  


“Wow. I never thought I’d hear those words from you. Proves you’ve been out in space for too long,” she chuckled.

”I mean it Cara. Don’t sell yourself short. You’re beautiful and you know it.”

“Thanks, Din. That means a lot. I know you wouldn’t lie to me,” she said warmly. “What do you think, little man?” she cooed at the baby. The child was trying to reach the metallic pin that was holding Cara’s hair out of her face, and she gently pulled his hand away. “No, no ,no, guy, it took me forever to do this. Can you put him down for me, Din? He’s been playing the whole time and is pretty tired. I have to finish getting ready.”  
  


Din shakily got up and walked towards the woman, arms reaching for the child. _How could this woman possibly be even more stunning up close?_ Cara gave the child a kiss as he reached for Mando. “Sleep well, little guy. I’ll see you when I get back.”

Mando took the child down to their sleeping quarters, and within minutes he was asleep in his pod. Mando quickly made his way back to the now dark cockpit where Cara was sitting in her seat. The woman was nervously twisting her fingers, inhaling and exhaling deeply, and as Mando sat in the seat beside her, she looked over and chuckled.  
  


“I feel weird.”

”Don’t. You look amazing. Besides, I have something for you.” Mando got out of his seat and walked over to stand behind Cara. As his hands came down in front of her, she saw something shiny shimmering in the moonlight. She looked down at the necklace that Mando was now attempting to fasten with shaking hands that he hoped she couldn’t feel. After a few seconds of fumbling Cara reached up to help. Their hands touched and Mando quickly pulled away while standing behind her. Cara got the necklace secured before looking down at it. It was a silver have moon with a small green stone hanging from the top.   
  


“I wanted to contribute in some way to your evening, “ Mando said. “You deserve it.”   
  


Cara heard a familiar sound that caught her off guard. The Mandalorian had removed his helmet and set it down on the panel behind him. She felt warm hands on her shoulders and realized that he had removed his gloves as well. Cara breath hitched in her throat as she sat completely still, waiting to see what he was going to do. _What do I want him to do?_  
  


Her heart pounded as Mando made small light circles on her shoulders and her skin felt like fire under his touch. Neither one said anything as his fingers gently made their way up her neck, small circles. He was driving her crazy!   
  


“Din,” she started, looking forward as to not see his face. “ I-“

One hand reached to to close her eyes while the other reached around to stroke her face before turning it towards his. The Mandalorian placed sweet gentle kisses on her lips. The hand that had closed her eyes was now cupping the back of her neck as the kisses made their way along the smooth and to her ears, turning into small nibbles and bites along the way. She turned her head to give him access, moaning at every kiss.   
  


Mando was lost. Line? What line? Cara felt so good beneath his touch. All he could think about was ripping that dress off of her beautiful body and having his way with her. And she obviously was receptive to the idea. What was stopping him?

Lights approaching the Razor Crest. Greef was here. Mando sighed. His lips went to Cara’s ear and gave it one last bite before whispering (growling?), “Come back to me, Cara. I’ll be waiting.”

The Mandalorian picked up his helmet and went below deck. Cara sat, waiting for her heartbeat to return to normal before she gathered herself and headed out into the night air to greet her escort.


	3. Chapter 3

Cara made her way out to Greef’s cruiser, trying her best to look calm and collected. But her heart, while not racing a million parsecs a minute anymore, was still beating just a beat too fast, and her head was a flurry of activity. What in the stars had just happened?? Mando had complimented her, bought her jewelry, and removed his helmet to kiss her!!! And that whisper in her ear. Where in the hell did he learn shit like that?? Cara had had her share of men in a lifetime, but not one of them had been able to excite her the way than the Mandalorian had. The man had turned her into a quivering mess in less than a minute.

”Wow, you look incredible!” exclaimed Greef as he helped her into the cruiser. “I knew that dress would be perfect on you. You look like royalty.”

“Thanks, Greef,” she answered. “You were right. Thanks again for buying all of this.“

“No problem. I’m glad you took me up on my offer tonight. I promise you’re gonna have fun.” The two headed towards town while Greef excitedly talked about the party and who all was going to be there. It was going to include some people that she already knew, but also a few newcomers. Cara listened idly while enjoying the gentle evening breeze blowing on her hair and skin. She was excited, both for the party and for what may happen afterwards. She felt beautiful (something that she really never felt) and confident. Greef seemed to pick up on how differently she was acting and didn’t pass up the opportunity to needle her a little bit.

“So how did Mando like your new look? Surely it generated some response from him.”

“He said I looked stunning,” Cara answered. She wanted to talk about this to someone , and Greef was the obvious choice. “He bought me this necklace,” she said, twisting around so that the man could see it.

“It’s beautiful. I think that you will be breaking a few hearts tonight, Cara Dune. Maybe even the heart of a Mandalorian,” he said slyly.

“Well he did tell me to make sure that I come back tonight,” she answered. “And he gave me a goodnight kiss.”

“He removed his helmet in front of you?!”

“No, he stood behind me so that I couldn’t see him. He covered my eyes and kissed me.”

“Interesting. Makes sense now.”

“What makes sense?”

“Everything,” he answered as the cruiser pulled into town and towards Greef’s residence. “ I thought the party was going to be at the cantina?” Cara questioned.

“ Do you think that I would insist a buying you a beautiful gown to take you to a party in a dark depressing cantina? “ This is a special evening.” He pulled up to the spatial home and opened Cara’s door and assisted her from the vehicle. “You will certainly be the most beautiful woman here this evening,” he stated matter-of-factly.   
  


“That’s a bit of a stretched, Greef,” Cara chuckled as she exited the vehicle. “There are plenty of beautiful women on Nevarro.”

”Beautiful, yes. Add in intelligent, strong, and sweet, and the list narrows considerably. Trust me, you are one in a million,” he smiled.

Cara actually blushed at the one. For the first time in forever she actually felt like she was all of those things tonight. She held her head high as the two entered the residence, arm in arm.

* * *

The party was already in full swing when Greef and Cara arrived, to the point that no one even noticed their entrance. That is until one man standing by the bar looked over and pointed in their direction. As others turned to look at the pair a hush feel over the partygoers. Now, everyone in town knew who Cara Dune was. The woman was hard to miss, even when she wasn’t in the presence of the Mandalorian. But no one had ever seen her like this. All eyes were on her. Cara surveyed the room and quietly delighted in the stares. _So this is what it feels like.  
_

_”_ Welcome to my home, friends,” Greef voiced enthusiastically. “It appears as though everyone is having a wonderful time. Don’t allow me to interrupt the festivities. Enjoy yourselves!”

The cried cheered and returned to their fun while Greef and Cara headed towards a table in the center of the room. “Now that is a how a lady enters a room,” Greef whispered as they sat down.

”Alright, Greef. Look, I really don’t know anybody here, so you stay real close,” she demanded.   
  


“You know some of them, Dune,” he answered. “And I’m sure others will be wanting to make your acquaintance.”

”I’m not here to get hit on. I’m here to relax.”

”Well, I don’t think that I’ll be able to help with the first part, but I can do something about the second. Drinks coming right up,” he smiled as the server made his way to their table.

  
“The usual?” He asked Cara, who nodded her head yes as she looked around the room. She did recognize some faces, but most were unfamiliar to her. Her mind was still on what had happened aboard the Razor Crest, and she didn’t feel like small talk from strangers. Their drinks were delivered promptly, and Greef and Cara sat alone at the table. Greef wasn’t an interactive host. He sat at the table much like he did at the cantina. Guests came up to him, offering their appreciation for being invited to the party. He answered them graciously and they continued on their way.  
  


During a lull in the activity, Cara took her opportunity to question Greef.

”So what did you mean earlier while we were on our way here?”

”About Mando?”

”Yes, about Mando.”

”Well, he told me not to hurt you. Not to let anybody hurt you. I thought it was a little strange, considering the fact that you can certainly handle yourself. Now I understand. He wants you for himself.”

”I don’t know. He told me many times that he can’t be in a relationship because of the kid, the code, the whole thing. I don’t think he’s throwing that out of the window for me.”

”What’s he throwing away? You’re running around space with him, catching bounties, taking care of the kid. And he took off that helmet to kiss you! The question is, what are you thinking about it?”

”I don’t know,” Cara sighed. “I don’t do long term commitment-type things. I move on a lot. I like running with Mando and the kid, don’t get me wrong. But what happens when he finds the kid’s people? He won’t need me anymore.”

Greef stood up and reached a hand to Cara. “Come dance with me, Dune.”

Cara took his hand and walked to the dance area. The band was playing a slow melodic song and couples were swaying gently to the music. Greef put his arm around Cara’s waist and she put her hands on his shoulders and they too began a slow dance.   
  


“Look, Dune, I watched you two when you first came to Nevarro. I noticed it then, and I noticed it even more this time. You have something very special. You’ve fought together, you’ve almost died together. Hell, you’ve probably even cried together. Act on it. The galaxy isn’t going to end if it doesn’t work out. He’s lost a lot. We all have. But I think you’re the one who can make him feel like he belongs somewhere. And I’m pretty sure he can do the same for you. You can’t run forever.”

“Why not?” Cara chuckled. “It’s worked so far.”

* * *

The party went on for a few more hours. Greef pretty much stayed at Cara’s side. Guests came to the table and she and Greef had several rather enjoyable conversations. They were very interested in Cara. Where she came from. What she did. She never thought that she would enjoy being the center of attention, but figured that it was a one time thing that she should just immerse herself in. Several men also approached and were rather quickly rebuffed. While she enjoying herself, she was getting anxious to return to the Razor Crest and to Mando. Greef was quick to notice her growing discomfort.   
  


“You look like you’ve had enough, Cara Dune,” he chuckled while summoning one of his workers. “I’ll get you back to the Razor Crest.”

Cara nodded but said nothing. Yes, she was tired and ready to go home. _Home. That sounds strange._ What was going to happen when she got there? Would Din kiss her again? Would he want more, or would he act like it hadn’t happened. Cara wasn’t sure. But she was ready to find out. She didn’t like things unfinished. So would be would be, and she would deal with it.

The ride back to the Razor Crest was made in silence. Cara half expected Din to be sitting out the ship, and was disappointed when not only was he not outside, but that the ship looked dark.

”It’s late,” she said, trying to not sound upset. “ I’m sure they’re sleeping.”

“Make sure that he knows that I got you home safe and sound,” he smiled as he kissed Cara lightly on the cheek. “And thank you for coming tonight. You are an excellent party companion.”

He “Thanks, Greef. I had a great time. Cara stepped from the vehicle, shoes off, and walked towards the Crest, waving to Greef as he drove away. She watched as the man disappeared from sight before making her way up the ramp into the Razor Crest. It was dark and quiet, and she silently made her way to the cockpit. There was no way that she would sleep anytime soon, not with her mind racing. She slumped down into Mando’s chair and sighed. Why did she expect anything more? He’d made it clear where things stood with them. He had just said all of those things to make sure that she came back. To help him fight. To help with the kid. Nothing more. She sat for several minutes thinking the whole thing through.  
  


“That’s what men do,” she whispered to herself. “At least with women like me.” She suddenly felt very tired and needing of her bed. She stood up to go, looking out of the cockpit window once last time. She was about to turn around when she felt a hand at her back and a voice whispering in her ear.

”That is never what a real man would do with you, Carasynthia Dune.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mando kept one hand on Cara’s back while he placed soft kisses along her neck. His other hand traveled up her lush black hair to the pin that held it in place. The pin removed, Cara’s hair tumbled down across her shoulders. Din swept it aside to trace kisses along her shoulders and back up to her ear. He snuck his other arm around Cara’s front and pulled her tightly to his body. The woman laid her head back against his chest, and the Mandalorian took the opportunity to plant light kisses and bites along her collarbone.   
  


Cara moaned under his touch but said nothing. No words were needed. They both wanted this, _needed this,_ and for once, were going to let it happen. They had danced around it, both tinkering with the thought, wanting each other. Glances, flirty banter, quick smiles. Both afraid to make a move, both afraid of being rejected, _more_ afraid of being accepted. Cara hadn’t had many men in her life, Mando had fewer women. Neither knew exactly how to handle this situation or each other. But tonight that wasn’t going to stop either one of them.

Cara pushed into Mando harder, and he took the gesture as her consent and acceptance. Both hands were everywhere on her body as pressed against her. She was trapped between his hard frame and Razor Crest’s console, and Mando used the opportunity to remove her dress. Cara, flushed and feverish, quickly shed the gown, stepping out of it as it pooled at her feet. Mando quickly knelt down to grab the gown, and Cara heard the rip of fabric, and in seconds the torn piece was over her eyes. Mando roughly spun Cara around and pulled her to him, lips smashing into hers. The woman was like food to a starving man, and he wanted to taste every bit of her. His tongue found its between her lips. He could taste the wine that she’d had earlier, intoxicatingly sweet on her tongue, and he craved more.   
  


Cara ran her hands in Din’s hair, pulling him harder into her. Both moaned through their kiss, lost in each other’s touch, hands roaming, squeezing. Din was already shirtless, and Cara quickly removed her bra and pressed against him. She wanted to feel skin on skin. Mando quickly switched his attention to her breasts, taking the soft full globes into his hands, gently massaging the flesh, lightly flicking her nipples before encircling them back and forth with his mouth. Cara arched her back while her hands traveled back to his hair, pulling him in. _Stars, he feels amazing!_ His soft lips traced kisses along her breasts in his hands before sucking each nipple into his mouth with small bites.   
  


Din was quickly losing control of himself. Cara was driving him crazy in ways that he never thought possible. Her body was an amazing wonderland that she was giving him, _him,_ consent to touch, feel, kiss, love. It was overwhelming his senses. She was trusting him with her everything, and he doubted that she had ever trusted any man in that way. It filled his heart with pride to think that he was the first. 

Din stood to full height and lifted Cara onto the console. Her arms went around him and his hands dig into her hips. He stood between her legs, hardness pressing against her. Mando’s fingers found their way between her legs to the soft wet spot in her panties. Cara sighed and parted her legs to give him better acces to the sweet spot that desperately craved his touch. His fingers glided over her slick opening before finding the nub that made her cry out with lust. Cara put one hand on top of his, helping to deepened the pleasure at her core. She took one of his fingers and guided it inside of her, all the while kissing his neck and whispering his name. Din stroked the finger lightly inside of her before adding a second. Cara was quickly becoming unglued, a quivering mess under his ministrations. _How could these hands_ that _she had seen kill now be so gentle?_ She tightened her muscles around the man’s fingers and ground against them as her orgasm ripped through her body. Din couldn’t take anymore. His hardness was rubbing against Cara’s thigh, begging to be free. Cara felt it and moaned into his ear while nicking at the lobe.  
  


“Cara,” he groaned, “I can’t wait. I need...I need...”

“I‘m ready, Din.”

Mando didn’t need to hear anything more. He easily lifted Cara from the console to lay her on the remains of her gown on the floor of the Crest before quickly removing the light sleeping pants that barely held his length at bay. Cara removed her panties, then felt the heavy weight of the Mandalorian on top of her. Breathing heavily, she reached up to put her hands on his shoulders, pulling him down to her. 

Mando was in awe of the beautiful woman splayed out beneath him. She wanted him as much as her wanted her. He settled himself between her legs and with a soft groan, sank into her hot wetness. Stars, he had never felt anything so amazing! He didn’t move at first, choosing to remain still for fear of ruining the moment too quickly. But Cara had other ideas. She had waited too long for this. She wrapped her legs around the Mandalorian and began moving.   
  
”if you’re so worried about other men fucking me, then you need to do the job.”

He responded by slamming his hips into hers, hilting himself in her tight sheath. His buried his face in her neck, biting along her shoulders and collarbone. His fingers were dug into her hips, where they would surely leave marks. Din was like an animal, relentless pounding into the woman. Cara met him stroke got stroke, legs gripping him tightly, her fingernails scratching his back as she moaned into his chest.   
  


“Guess that did it,” she huffed out between thrusts.   
  


“No man will ever touch you again, Cara Dune. You are mine. Do you understand?”

” So possessive already,” she moaned teasingly. “I kinda like it.”

He plowed into her harder, hand entwined in her hair. He’d turned her face to him, and although she couldn’t see him, she knew he was staring directly into her face.   
  


“I mean it. You’re mine. And I’m yours.” He was close. His breath was becoming more ragged and his heart was beating out of his chest. “Say that you’re mine, Cara.”  
  


”I’m yours, Din. I’ve been yours since Sorgan. Now stop talking and finish me off.”

That was all that he needed. Din put his full weight on Cara, head on her shoulders as he pounded full steam Into her. Cara was out of control, head thrashing back and forth as she came violently, yelling his name while holding him in a death grip between her thighs. Din followed behind her, grunting and growling like a savage on top of Cara, before himself collapsing in a spent heap on top of the woman. They laid there, breathing heavily, no one speaking for several minutes, before Din rolled over onto his back, pulling Cara with him. She laid her head on his chest, fingers playing with the hair in his chest.   
  


“So, Din Djarin, if I’m to be your woman, when do I get to see your face? Or am I supposed to tear up my clothing every time you want a quickie?”

”Really, Cara? This is our first time and you’re already nagging me? Maybe this was a mistake.”

Cara sat up on her elbow, looking down at Mando angrily. “Look, buddy, you started this, so if you-“

Din chuckled while reaching up to remove the blindfold from Cara’s eyes.   
  


“And you tell me that _I_ can’t take a joke.”

Cara took her first look at the dark-haired handsome man beneath her. His brown eyes were deep pools in the soft light of the cockpit. He face was flush, cheekbones high above his short beard, specks of grey scattered throughout.   
  


“You’re gorgeous,” is all she managed. Cara was overwhelmed that he had finally granted her access to him. All of him.

”Thank you for trusting me,” she said solemnly.   
  


“I’ve wanted to show you for a long time. But I had to be sure.”

”And now you are?”

”I’ve never been more sure of anything, Carasynthia Dune.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mando/Cara and can’t wait for season two. This is stupid and gushy, but I’m a sucker for romance. Sue me!


End file.
